Hetalia Kids!
by Yellowluigi
Summary: If some hetalia pairings had kids! Of course there are some problems :D


**A/N**

Me: He guys! I'm here with a new story! :D

Nick: Wait one second... THIS ISN'T THE LITTLE HETALIA REMAKE!:(

*pulls out gun*

Me:*takes gun away* I know that and that's a different story.

Nick: Then What's this?

Me: This is my fanfic on hetalia pairings!

Nick: I leaving!

Me: NO! I'll pay you!

Nick: Now your speaking my language!

Kim: Somebody saw mony and hetalia!

Me: Oh yeah, This person is helping me right this fanfiction.

Kim: Yup! I am! You carry on from here!

Me: Okay! The pairings in this are;

AusHun,Ameripan,GerIta and sadly... FrUK.

So, I hope this isn't bad ^^'

so let's start this new fanfiction!

Everyone: *throws confetti and balloons everywhere* Yeah!

**Hetalia Kids!**

Chapter 1

The Twins

It was a stormy, early Sunday morning, in a hospital with Hungrey and Austria (you can guess where this is going).

There alot of screaming coming from that room.

Austria was at the other side of the room, fast-walking back and forth freaking out. He was about to be a father in a few moments.

"Almost There!Push!_God Damit!_" The doctor yelled. Austria couldn't watch but just said to him "Oh crap! Oh vhy, now!"

The stress and screaming filled the room, until a little baby boy popped out and given to Austria to hold. He was sweating alot and he nearly dropped the baby!

Luckly, Hungrey was still in pain (and labour) or else Austria would've been in Canada! She decided to try to relax because she knew she would be in pain for awhile.

After about three hours, she gave birth to her second and last child. This child was a little baby girl, a little smaller than her brother. Again, the child was given for Austria to hold. He soon passed the two babies to their mother to hold.

For once in all that day, Hungrey was able to see her two children for side by side. Her daughter had her emerald green eyes and her father's dark brown hair. Her son had his father's bright viloit eyes and her light brown hair. It was a perfect mix of both of them.

Then, Hungrey deciced to play a little game by naming the children herself. They were then know as Gregory and Rebecca ever since.

The small hero

"Okay, dude as soon as I count to three we both jump out of the car!" America told Japen as he was driving the car. "America, what do you mean by that?" "One.." "America?" Two.." "America?" Japen started to get scared. "THREE! Jump! Jump out of the car!" Then America jump up out of the car with Japan soon following.

"Now we watch!" America siad putting on a pair of glasses. "Wait, watch what?" Japan asked. Then their car fell off a cliff.

"America, why did you do that!" Japan shouted "How are we suppost to get the hospital!" "Dude, the hospital is only down the street!" So, America stopped their confersation there as he began to walk to the hospital.

America was saying one thing all the way there "Can't wait for my boy, can't wait for my boy!" Japan was trying tell him that they didn't if it would be a girl or a boy. They reached the hospital in a matter of minutes.

America walked to the front desk and began to talk to the lady behind it. "I'm here to pick up my kid, most likely a boy!" America asked "Name?" the desk lady asked. "Alferd F. Jones and my best bud, Kiku." "Here for the baby adoption?" "Hell Yes!" "Then, come way sir and ..um.. sir."

The three of them walked down a long hallway, to a room full a small children. "Hm.. it says your child is forth one,second row, to the left."

They both saw the child and... America was...wrong! It was a baby girl but they still took her home.

America ended up having to rent a car (which he never gave back)as Japan got to name the child. "America?" "What dude!" "I think we should name her Rōzu." "Rōzu?" "Yes, it's japanese for rose." "If it's cool! I guess."

The First

It was early morning when Germany was woken up by the of sound of Italy. He had no idea why Italy was louder usually.

He went to see Italy he didn't see one person, he saw two. "Germany! Germany! Somebody left a little bambino by the front door with a note saying please take care of me!" Italy shouted.

"Italy..." Germany siad "..Ve'll have to give it someone else." "Wha.. WHAT! He's just a little bambino! Look at this face and try to say no!" Italy shouted as he lifted the baby in front of Germany.

Strangely, the child had Italy's reddish-brown hair and germany blue eyes.

Italy looked liked he was about to cry if Germany said no.

"Fine."Germany muttered. "Yay! Wait, he needs a name? You name him Germany!" Italy cheered. "Okay.. What about Victor?" "Victor? That's a great name!" Italy still cheered "Hey bambino, do you like you new name!" Victor smiled to say yes.

The secret (French) child

_**Febuary 14th**_

England walked in the front door after coming home from having a meeting with his boss,leaving France all alone.

When he went to see France, he saw him a...CHILD! (Dun, Dun, Dun!)

Then England said the best thing to say "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET A CHILD FROM!"

France looked up "Oh this child... Someone gave him to me."

"AND YOU TOOK IT HOME!" "Why not?" "IT'S A BLOODY CHILD!" "I can take care of it." "Again...IT'S A CHILD NOT A BLOODY PET!" "But I already named him." "WHAT DID YOU NAME HIM, THEN!" "Marcus." "*sigh* That's actually a nice name."

Basiclly, England couldn't change France's mind. So, France started to raise the child. Not really letting England raise the child or any child until June next year.

The secret (English) Child

_**June 20th**_

England had came back from another meeting with his boss and went to see France (again).

This time he saw Marcus taking a nap on the sofa next to... another child about two or three weeks old. I had happened again!

Instead of shouting he just picked up the small child and looked at it. It was a baby boy. Only a few moments after this, Marcus woke up.

"Daddy! Did you see my little brother other daddy brought home!" Marcus cheered, smiling.

"He doesn't have a name yet, maybe you can name him and take care of him!"

This gave England an idea, to raise this child himself. "William...that will be his name." England said to himself loudly.

"So, his name is William? Bonjour, petit frère William!" Marcus cheered looking at his little brother.

This was the last time this ever happened but it was like France knew that England was going to raise William. It was weird.

End of Chapter 1

A/N

Me: I hope you liked this!

Nick: We all know that this is Crap and S!HT

Kim: *Slaps Nick* I helped wright this too! Also to Amy and Danika, you didn't help at all! just saying!

Me: So please Review! follow and fav maybe! See ya Later!


End file.
